Sealed By Fate!
by Yung the Forever
Summary: Humans strive for themselves with greed and negativity when it comes to survival. They rarely understand the consequences they will face later on. Little do they know that something is keeping track of everything going on... Accepting OCs!
1. Prologue

_Why? Why is this happening to me? Why is this happening to us? What have we done to deserve this sort of judgment?_

A desolate town lies across an island where nothing but water surrounds the sandy beaches of the premises. Only colors of red and orange lights can be seen emerging from the objects that lay across the grounds. The fires continued to grow, all seems silent except for the crackling of the flames and the distant "wurrrring" sounds far away from this continent. Bodies and corpses seem forever resting in place as they are, some burned to darkness, others, sprouting crimson liquid in which the body no longer needs to survive. Among them, an old man stirs as he is the only survivor left.

_Uhh…what? Where am I? _He thought as he looked around. Then, a wave of panic shot through him. _No, no, no, no, no! What have we done? What have I done?_ He felt pain on the left side of his head and he reached to touch it. It was metallic compared to the other half which was rubbery skin and spiky black hair. His black jacket and pants were damaged in that he could see the oil leaking from within.

_I need to stop this from happening again, even if it means my own death. _He dragged his body through the mass of destroyed objects in order to reach the laboratory in which he had conducted his past researches and experiments. The room was technologically advanced with multiple monitors and one of them displayed a picture of a young man who no longer seemed important to this old man anymore.

_My friends, you shall not have died in vain, I shall find a way to save the past from facing our cataclysmic disasters. _The old man thought as he got to work on his body. Machine after machine attached one after another each supporting its creation of some form of larger machine. The light of sparks flew and after many hours, it was complete. As this was done, the old man, who now resides within this contraption felt relief as he may now live longer to fulfill his promise to his friends and himself to become a hero and save the world.

_This is my last chance, Aporia, Antinomy, and Paradox. I will soon be with you, but first, I must do this and it will take a while, so please, wait for me… _With that, the man in the machine saw the light of the different time opening up; the portal swirled in front of him. He took one last glance back at his home and went through, the space around him warped as he was on his way back to the past. Back to where it all started. Back to where he must stop Zero Reverse.

However, before the portal closed, a small and strange black object in the shape of a gear followed its way through as well. It sped through the fabric of time and space, its motives unclear but ominous. Sometime in the past, a hole appears in the sky and the small gear floats down towards a city.

It soon lands on one of the Ener-D reactors that are running the powers of the city. The small object slowly passes through the surface as if it is melting into it. Soon, the colors within the reactor changes from rainbow to a dark purple…

Some time passes; there are explosions everywhere and screaming of people in the distance. Suddenly, the clouds above the city change in color to a darker hue and it starts to rain. The rain is quite different in color as it is a dark black…

_**End of Prologue**_

Hey guys! I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic as it is a new story that I just made. Also, I believe that anything involving the original plot and characters from the original Yugioh 5ds series is not for my crediting.

Now, let's cut to the chase: I am thinking about creating not one, but **two **of the same stories. However, there will be differences:

One of them will involve my original characters and the other one will involve OCs that I will be accepting. The one with my original characters will be released later. 

The plot will be similar with the regular Yugioh 5ds cast, except some other things will be changed in the plot as well (actually a lot maybe…). Also, if the OCs from you is different than mine, it might change the plot a little bit with the two versions, but nothing drastic, a minor change. 

Alright, I would like to thank you again for viewing and please, I am now accepting OCs!

**Original Character Requirements:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Deck:**

**Anything else you would like to say (comments, questions, etc.)**

**Main Character Requirements:**

**Okay, I need main characters apart from the main cast (5ds characters). So if you want to elect yours to be a main character, please make note of that on the OC requirements above. I need six main characters, so if you would like, nominate yours to be one! **

**P.S. - I may sound really picky, but I would prefer the main cast to be a balance of at least three males and three females, however, exceptions are possible, thanks!**


	2. Merciless Banishment

**I. Nascence of Gyrate**

_Spinning and turn, it never stops  
>Alone and young, it grew despondent<br>Creating and place, it fashioned  
>Dark and ancient, it rusts<br>Angry and evil, it corrupts  
>Dawn and done, necros faded<br>__**-Unknown Author Eons Ago**_

**Chapter 1: Merciless Banishment**

_There were so many people, at least hundreds of them being herded to the monorails where they will all be Expulsed. Our wrists were chained up with handcuffs and we were pushed from behind by the Sector security and their guns. _

It was around 8:00pm in the evening and it was raining. Hundreds of people were robed in black hoods that covered their faces and they were being led by the security towards the various monorails in the station. It was quiet, except for the pitter-patter of the raindrops from above hitting the cement. The station was located in a high ravine supported by metal poles to keep it from falling. Nothing below can be seen.

"Hey you stop!" yelled one of the securities. A robed individual was sprinting as fast as he could in the opposite direction of the monorails, towards his home. It was an inevitable attempt as his home was hundreds of miles away from this station, but he wanted to survive. The security was in pursuit and they had no choice but to start firing at him to stop him. Bullets kept missing until one managed to get his left leg, but that caused something terrible to happen. He lost his footing and fell over, the edge of the platform was too narrow to support his fall and his screaming was all that echoed through the station, until it gradually faded to nothing.

"Now do you understand what happens if you do not cooperate?" bellowed the security, "Now get going!" The people witnessed the fall and started to squirm, they were panicking of what was going to happen to them, but knowing that if they did anything to go against the securities, the same fate my befall them. One by one, they were being led into the various monorails taking them to who knows what.

Among those people, one person knew exactly what was going to happen, Basil Marsh was his name and he too was a victim of circumstance. His features are that of mid-neck length of aubergine hair that reaches to his cheeks, while parting at the center. Pretty short in stature, but his most notable part is his eyes. They seem to glow with a fiery determination. He knew that Sector security was rounding up people infected with Klamotenasia. He wasn't infected with the disease, but the Sector security and Goodwin decided to take precautions and Expulse all those in range of the defected Ener-D reactor.

Basil entered the monorail number 13 and was led to an open spot in the monorail's seats, where most robed people were already positioned. He looked to his left and met the eyes of a woman with tears in her eyes, she looked almost in her early thirties and was beautiful until he noticed that next to her was a young boy she was holding, he looked about 10. Basil chuckled under his breath. _Children too, they must be getting really desperate. _Then, suddenly the ground started to shake, the monorail was about to depart…

It felt like a few hours when he awoke from the sudden halt of the monorail, causing most people to do the same and almost fall out of their seats. The intercom announced what was happening next with a woman's voice: _"We have arrived at the Climate Brink section of Satellite, please remain seated until Sector security officials escort you, thank you."_

Women started to cry, children were screaming, and men were pounding their fists on the ground. They knew that their end was near. Basil couldn't take the immense amount of hopelessness these people displayed and shouted, "Shut up, the more you whine, the faster they'll dump you out of here!" before sitting back down, this seemed to silence them.

The doors opened up with the security coming in shouting at the people to line up and get ready their belongings for the Expulsion. Basil quickly jumped in line and waited. When all was set, each person stepped down the stairs and out into the Climate Brink, however, before it was Basil's turn to get off, he elbowed one of them and threw off his robe. This revealed his true attire to be of a blue camouflage T-shirt, covered by a black jacket with long coat-tails, and olive green pants. The sudden attack surprised the security, but it was too late, he used one of their electric guns to paralyze them. The people looked at him in amazement, as if he was their hero.

"What the hell are you looking at, are you going to get off, or not?" he questioned with impatience because he knew the other security would notice the delay of this monorail in any moment. The people started to get off one by one, but soon stopped in their tracks not knowing what to do.

"Can any of you duel?" he asked them. A few people raised their hands. "Good", he said. Then he picked up the duel disks that the security had on and gave them to each person. "They cannot harm you as long as you wear this disk, but if you lose in the duel, you're gonna die." A woman complained about this.

"Are you mad, we are all going to perish if we even try to resist them," she said, but Basil countered her argument.

"No, if you don't try, you'll end up dying, but that's not my problem, if you want to live, duel, if not, then stay here," he said, before running through the platform towards any means of escape. To him, failing was not an option.

He came upon a duel runner parked in the corner of the platform, it seemed like it would run, then he would be able escape via the Ener-D reactor just ahead, but he'll have to go through it to exit the Climate Brink, but before he could do anything else, he heard footsteps. He turned around.

"You, who are you and how did you escape?" asked the security in awe. Basil smirked in response and activated his duel disk. Since this was Sector security edition, it had the ability to paralyze a criminal, but only if they lost.

"Oh, so you want to play a little game, huh, but, you'll lose," said the security and activated his duel disk, "You're going straight to Habitat after this!"

Basil grabbed the useless security deck and tossed it down the edge, this caused the other to complain about wasting Sector funds, but he paid no attention and slid his hand into his pocket, to pull out a new deck, which he then placed into the duel disk.

"Are you done yet?" he asked the security.

"Why you, ok let's go!"

"**Let's duel!"**

**Basil: 4000**

**Security: 4000**

Basil made the first move drawing his 6th card, "I summon a monster in face down defense position and end my turn with one face down", and two reverse cards appeared, "That's it for now, hurry up."

"You little rascal, I'll teach you some manners," replied security and drew, "I play Samurai Sword Baron in attack position (LV4/ATK1600/DEF1200)" a samurai with two long swords appeared, "His effect activates and your face down becomes face up attack position", Basil's monster flipped up to reveal Killer Frilled Shark (LV3/ATK/500/DEF1500), "I attack!" the samurai slashed with two quick strokes and the shark was cut into pieces.

**Security: 4000**

**Basil: 2900**

"My turn ends with one face down," a reverse card appeared ending security's turn.

"That was a stupid move, but that's your decision, my turn," he swiped his card, "I summon my Drill Barnacle in attack mode (LV3/ATK300/DEF0)" a strange multi-drill attached sea monster with tentacle sprouting from its bottom appeared, "Next, I'll activate my Aqua Jet spell card, this boosts my Barnacle attack points by 1000!", a jet-like machine with two propellers latched onto the monster and made it airborne (ATK1300), "Drill Barnacle attacks you directly!" the flying monster charged at the security and he grunted in response.

**Basil: 2900**

**Security: 2700**

"Hahaha that all you got?" said the security with mockery, but Basil didn't care what this weakling said.

"You know that my Barnacle has an effect, right, every time it inflict damage to your life points, it gains an additional 1000 ATK points", the Barnacle began to grow due to its power (ATK2300).

"H-how is that possible?" the security now starting to feel less confident, "You won't win, I will!"

"I end my turn", Basil said.

"My turn", security drew, "I summon Jutte Fighter in attack position (Tuner/LV2/ATK700/DEF900)", the light created a short man with a robe and a short knife and a barrel-like object behind him, "I use his ability to change your Barnacle to defense position" this effect caused the floating Drill Barnacle to become a bluish color and landed on the ground (DEF0). "Jutte Fighter, attacks!" the short man flew up and started to come down with knife in hand, but Basil countered.

"I activate my face down, Poseidon Wave, it negates your attack and inflicts 800 points of damage to your life points!" a wave of water appeared and pushed back the fighter, then kept going until it engulfed the security.

**Basil: 2900**

**Security: 1900**

"But, my Samurai Sword Baron can still attack!" the samurai ran towards Barnacle, but was stopped by a ghostly figure of a yellow shark biting onto it (ATK1100), the security opened his mouth shock, "What the heck, just happened?" but was more taken aback, when Basil started to chuckle.

"I used Killer Frilled Shark's effect, by banishing him; I can negate your attack and deplete your monster's attack by 500 until my End Phase."

"Grr, I'll end my turn!" the security furiously finished.

"Then, you lost, my turn!" he drew, "First, I'll remove your trap with my Mystical Space Typhoon", a bluish cyclone enveloped the face down card and crushed it, "Then, say goodbye to your life points, Drill Barnacle attacks you directly!" the Barnacle was airborne once again and went for a second attack at the security's life points. He screamed with frustration at his loss.

**Basil: Winner**

**Security: 0**

The security's duel disk started to conduct electricity and shocked him, causing him to fall over, paralyzed.

Basil looked up at the giant Ener-D reactor that was being carried by helicopters wired on each end. It was going to be sent to Habitat as well, with the other people who were afraid of what was going to happen to them. _They didn't even do anything… _he felt sympathy for them, but that was not his problem, he had to get out of here. He went back to the abandon duel runner and tried to see if it worked, to his relief, it did. The vehicle started to shake, then rumble, and was on. Whatever was inside that reactor caused Klamotenasia, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get out of there and that was by going in and out the other side…

**End of Chapter 1**

Sorry guys if I didn't update my story for a while, I really can't say I have an excuse not to, but life's tough and you got to do things on your own time. Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope it didn't confuse you that much. If you didn't get it, read this explanation, if you did, just skip down to the next section.

**Explanation for chapter 1**

From the prologue, a gear-like object caused the Ener-D reactor to malfunction; this caused the power color to change to purple and the color of the rain near Satellite. This rain contained a disease known as Klamotenasia; it has the root word "Klamo" meaning gear and "asia", used as in many disease names, to form "Gear Disease". People who are diagnosed with the disease are identified with the strange black gear marks they receive all over their bodies and various symptoms like coughing and vomiting.

The Climate Brink is like a last station transport to the Habitat, where people with very contagious diseases and/or psychopathic problems are sent to. People there are treated horribly, with no food, shelter, and water, and end up dying. Many people in Neo Domino fear those in Satellite for that reason and because they are afraid of the unknown.

Expulsion means to "escort" to the Habitat. If you have any other questions, please feel free to PM me anytime.

**Next Section**

Thanks again for reading my story (I'm overdoing it, aren't I?) and I want to choose another character for the next chapter (If I am introducing another), so please post any OC's since I am still accepting them and thanks to Moonlit Badger for posting a wonderful character. This doesn't mean I won't be using any of the first ones either, I just decided that Basil might have been perfect for this chapter . Sorry guys if I can't post a preview, but that's because I don't have enough characters for a preview (doesn't mean the ones offered are bad, it means they wouldn't fit the scene/setting/event at this time). NEED MORE OC'S, THANK YOU AGAIN (sorry).

Questions, comments, and suggestions, please feel free to note that .


End file.
